From Hermione With Love
by Paladinium
Summary: ONESHOT Hermione contemplates on her relationship with harry, lots of emotions stirring and an important decision is to be made COMPLETED


**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowling's character, I own only the plot.

* * *

**From Hermione With Love**

Hermione slammed the door of her dorm forcibly, and her tears began to flow freely. For the second time this week, Cho Chang has ridiculed her in front of the students, but this time was too much because she was ridiculed in from of Harry Potter, her best friend, and the one she ever had feeling for.

She walked to her CD collection and shuffled through it, and randomly picked one. She placed the CD in her CD-player, and in a second, music echoed through the dorm.

_For so many years we were friends_

_And yes, I always knew, what we could do_

_But so many tears in the rain_

_Felt the night you said, that love has come to you_

The words hit her heart squarely; she felt like if this song was describing her own feeling now, and at the day when Harry began dating Cho. She never cried like she did at that particular day.

_I thought you were not my kind_

_I thought that I could never feel for you_

_The passion and love you were feeling_

_And so you left, for someone new_

_And now that you're far and away_

_I'm sending a letter today_

She never thought that she could have such feeling toward her best friend, and she was so scared when she realized it, so she tried to ignore it and bury that 'unacceptable' feeling deep inside her. But when Harry told her that he started dating Cho, she felt her world shattered.

_From Sarah with love_

_She'd got the lover she is dreaming of_

_She never found the words to say_

_But I know that today, She's gonna send her letter to you_

She wanted to tell him her feelings, but she was very afraid that she might not gain a lover, and lose a good friend. She distanced herself from him gradually, and barely kept in touch with him.

_From Sarah with love_

_She took your picture to the stars above_

_And they told her it is true_

_She could dare to fall in love with you_

_So don't make her blue when she writes to you_

_From Sarah with love_

The words echoed inside her head and she knew that it was her that she was meant, because deep inside her, she is still in love with him, she cried every night because she couldn't stand the struggle inside her; she buried herself into books and research, and even dined last when she was sure that Harry was off to his dorm.

_So maybe the chance for romance_

_Is like a train to catch before it's gone_

_And I'll keep on waiting and dreaming_

_You're strong enough, to understand_

_As long as you're so far away_

_I'm sending a letter each day_

She knew that it was right, she was dreaming of him day and night; but she was coward enough to not admitting her love for him; and now he was gone beyond her reach, another woman has won him; and that woman was no other than her constant tormentor.

She made up her mind and start writing something on a paper, before heading out of her dorm toward Harry's

_From Sarah with love_

_She took your picture to the stars above_

_And they told her it is true_

_She could dare to fall in love with you_

_So don't make her blue when she writes to you_

_From Sarah with love_

--------------------------------------------------------------

Harry entered his dorm bearing the foulest mood he can ever bear, what Cho has done was out of the line; she ridiculed his best friend thinking that it would amuse him to know that he has an 'active' girlfriend. He never real had any true feeling toward Cho, as a matter of fact; but his feeling was shifted toward an odd position in the last few months; he has always respected Hermione as a friend and adviser; although he was always annoyed of her bossy nature, but in the last month, he began to feel a change in her; she was always sitting silent and alone, and that showed a contant glow of maturity around her. She was no longer the annoying child she was, but instead, a young calm woman has born.

He was a little panicked about the feeling he has for her, because he didn't want to lose her as a close friend; but during his 'dating' times with Cho, he felt that it wasn't right; he felt that it should be Hermione instead. Much to his luck, Cho tried to pull that last stunt of hers in that worse minute of her life, and he was happy to have a solid reason to break up with her without feeling much guilt. All what he needs now is to find Hermione and confess his love for her; but first, he needs to lie down and re-arrange his thoughts about what telling her.

He threw himself on his bed, but heard paper shuffling under his pillow, he thrust his hand under it and pulled out what appears to be a letter; and his heart glowed with warmth as he read what was written on the envelope … From Hermione With Love …

* * *

**_A/N:_** (Sniff) Okay, that was a bit moving, so give me a break (Clearing nose). Right, err … Now what? Yes, yes, I have to ask, did you like it or not. Because I loved writing it, I have to confess that the idea came to me when I was working alone at the hospital, and I wrote it on paper quickly so it won't evaporate. Also, i have to mention that the song is "From Sarah With Love" by Sarah Conner for anyone who wants to search it; see you next story … 

Read & Review Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease


End file.
